


Satin on Saturday

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-25
Updated: 2006-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Drop in unexpected; it'll irk him and make me giggle."





	Satin on Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Am I late?”

Hogan came into the diner, joining her aunt, Nora, and Donna in a booth. She ordered a cup of tea.

“You are rarely on time.” CJ replied. “If I recall you were about 12 days overdue too.”

“Well, at least I'm consistent. What's happening ladies?”

“We were talking about activities we push our husbands into so they won't turn into old men who only sit on the couch.” Donna said.

“Josh is all about his golf, especially as the weather gets warmer. Danny just pushed him into joining his basketball league. I told him he is not allowed to break any bones.”

“Toby just started this class where he builds models. He already built a B42 bomber and is now working on a Duesenberg. He says it’s good for his hand-eye coordination. Writing still takes up his time too. He said he wants to write one more book before he forgets everything. And of course he has his Monday night poker games.”

“Greg loves that…he loves the testosterone. Just men being men, that is what he always says. I don’t think he has ever won a hand but that doesn’t seem to matter much.”

“Did you two sign up for the cooking class at CCNY?” Donna asked. “Cliff and I had a blast in the Southern Italian class.”

“We start Asian Fusion next week. Eight weeks, we'll go every Tuesday evening. I'm excited because they will be working with a lot of vegetarian dishes and I'm always looking to add healthier food to our diets.”

“Tell me about it.” Nora rolled her eyes. “Toby insists on a steak twice a month. He also has to have a glass of bourbon with dinner.”

“He is 80 years old.” Donna said. “Let the man have his steak and booze.”

“It’s not as if I have a choice. You know Toby; he wants what he wants. I let him go most of the time.”

“Greg is not allowed near red meat. OK, OK, once a month I let him have spaghetti with the leanest meat I can find. He has a weakness for it and if he couldn’t have it I think he would be unbearable to live with.”

“Cliff has to be careful around the sauces; it isn’t good for his acid reflux. It’s like trying to keep a kid from candy. Why do men insist on doing things they shouldn’t?”

“Now there is a question that will never be answered.” Hogan replied. “Josh is still OK on most foods…I try to keep him away from coffee.”

“Did I tell you guys I finally got Toby to come with me to Nancy and Lauren’s book club? They are meeting twice a month now.”

“What are you reading?”

“We’re focusing on the classics right now. I just finished The Age of Innocence.”

“That is a serious classic.” Hogan said. “I read it in high school.”

“I think it was written when I was in high school.” CJ replied.

They all laughed as Hogan sipped her tea. She was skipping brunch as she had a bagel before she left home. She was leaving there to meet her daughters, 19-year-old Natalie and 15-year-old Johanna at the Manhattan Mall. They were doing a girls shopping day. CJ looked at her watch.

“I've got a bunch of errands to run before I go home. What are you guys up to?”

Donna was going to spend the afternoon spring cleaning with Cliff and would probably have dinner out. Nora was free because Josh had dragged Toby out for the afternoon. She would hang with CJ.

“Looks like I missed the whole brunch.” Hogan said. “I promise to do better next time.”

“It’s OK.” Nora replied. “You still want to do Tuesday spin classes with us?”

“Yeah, definitely. I've been sitting on my butt for two long.”

“It’s not for the faint.” Donna said. “I can barely handle it.”

“I think I’ll be OK; I hope so anyway. I will be there.”

***

They ended up at Ralph Lauren, which was not even on CJ’s errand list. Neither of the women seemed to mind though. As spring bloomed in Manhattan, Nora needed to get Polos and khakis for Toby anyway. CJ promised Greg she would let him buy his own clothes but this shopping spree severely tested her word.

 

“How’s married life treating you?” Nora asked.

“Pretty much the same as single life, with kinkier sex.”

“Really?” Nora grabbed a blue tee shirt. “Do tell.”

“Well, I'm just showing the Greg the joy of self love. We’re just having some fun.”

“Sounds like it. Is that why you are spending so many evenings at home these days?”

CJ laughed, bumping her shoulder.

“Shut up, we do go out. In fact, Greg signed us up for dance lessons…salsa I think.”

“Now that sounds like fun. I could never get the speechwriter to do that.”

“Is he feeling OK Nora?”

“His last checkup was fine except that he needs thicker glasses. You know how hard he’s worked his whole life. Toby is content in doing old man things, as he calls them. He loves to relax watching The History Channel or yelling at the pundits. He sits in his study and reads or works on his laptop with the cats close by. He doesn’t mind that I still want to be out and sometimes he doesn’t mind accompanying me. He still enjoys a night out at least once a week.”

“I just worry about him sometimes.”

“Drop in unexpected; it'll irk him and make me giggle.”

“I will.”

One of the store associates took Nora’s armful of clothes up to the register as she and CJ headed to the woman’s section.

“I love your willpower Claudia Jean. You didn’t even eye one of the button ups for Greg.”

“I promised and I am going to stick to it. Mostly, because I doubt he will ever let me live it down if I don’t.”

“I thought that blue striped polo would look good on him.” Nora said.

“Oh my God, me too. I don’t think he would be upset about one shirt. Maybe I could get him jeans to go with it. Greg looks yummy in jeans. I don’t know what it is about him and denim.”

“I love Toby in jeans too. I think it is the fact that he didn’t wear them for so long.”

“OK, I’ll just buy the one outfit. That should be fine.”

***

“Hello, anyone home?”

“In the kitchen.”

CJ left her packages and went into the kitchen. Greg sat at the table, fiddling on his laptop. His wife sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Hi honey.”

“Hey baby.” He kissed her. “How was your excursion with the girls?”

“Good, we had a nice brunch and then Nora and I ran some errands. Did you know that Toby doesn’t mind at all when Nora buys his clothes?”

“Really? Interesting.”

“Mmm hmm. We were in Ralph Lauren today and she bought most of his spring and summer wardrobe.”

“That sounds very fun for her. You however have a husband who still gets some joy out of buying his own clothes. This caused you to refrain.”

“It did.”

“Good girl.” He pinched her nose, kissing her once more.

“Except…”

“Claudia Jean.”

“Well it was just one shirt, one you never would have noticed but I know it will look great on you. Polos totally do you justice. I figured a pair of jeans wouldn’t hurt either; I hate incomplete outfits.”

“But I only like a certain kind of jeans.” Greg reasoned.

“Dusky blue. Hey c’mon, I am your wife. I know exactly what you like.”

“I guess you do. And you're just so damn cute I can hardly be mad at you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too cookie.”

“Nora and I also stopped in Victoria’s Secret this afternoon. I thought maybe later I could do a little fashion show.”

“I love the sound of that.”

She kissed him once more, getting up from his lap. Greg swatted her butt and that made CJ smile.

“What are you eating?” she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

“Chicken and Swiss. I was actually thinking about dinner. What’s on your mind?”

“Chinese take out and curling up on the couch. The new place near NYU has a tasty low sodium menu.”

Greg nodded, muttering an expletive under his breath.

“One of these days you are going to master the finer points of spider solitaire.” CJ said.

“I hope not. That will certainly take the fun and intrigue out of it.”

She laughed, leaning to kiss the top of his head.

“I'm going to put the packages away and hop in the shower. Where is Buttons?”

“Sprawled out on our bed. I thought we could push him off and sprawl ourselves there instead. Burn a few calories before dinner.”

“Sounds fun. I definitely need to shower first.”

“You do that while I show this game who is boss.”

***

“Oh this is delicious. You have to try this.”

Greg opened his mouth and CJ slid in a piece of sweet and sour chicken.

“Oh, that is good. Check it out; we have a Jaclyn Smith movie on Lifetime or a Meredith Baxter movie on WE.”

“What's on Animal Planet?” CJ asked, sharing a bit of teriyaki chicken with Buttons. The cat took his kill into the corner to bat it around a bit before devouring it.

“Dog show.” Greg replied.

“Jeez, its Saturday night. There has to be something on.”

“Jeez?” Greg raised his eyebrow and laughed.

CJ thumped his arm and he licked out his tongue. He continued to flip channels.

“Singin in the Rain is on.” He said.

“I've never been that fond of the Hollywood musical.”

“Imitation of Life?”

“That would make me cry.”

“So that pretty much knocks out Mr. Smith Goes to Washington and Carrington?”

“Definitely.”

“Oh, you'll love this. We’re on the tail end of a Profiler marathon. There are still 5 episodes left.”

“Turn that on.” CJ sipped her Diet Coke and cuddled close to her husband on the couch. Greg ate more sweet and sour chicken.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“I like the shirt and the jeans.”

“I knew it. So sometimes it is OK for me to pick out clothes for you?”

“I'm afraid to answer that. I’d just prefer to leave it at I like the shirt and jeans.”

“I can handle that.” she kissed his cheek.

***

“OK, you have to promise to be honest.”

“What do you mean?”

Greg was relaxing in bed where he had been working on a seek and find before his wife disappeared into the bathroom with a shopping bag. She had been in there for over 10 minutes.

“Well if it doesn’t look good on me I want you to say so.”

“I've never seen you in something that didn’t knock my socks off. Hand to God.”

“Well, I'm just saying…”

“Get out here woman.”

CJ laughed and came into the bedroom. He wanted to say something funny, cheeky perhaps, but had lost the ability to form words. She was dressed in a black satin Demi-bra, black satin and lace knickers and thigh highs. Holy smokes. If Greg could speak, he would have thanked God.

“Well, how do I look?”

Greg nodded a bit, clearing his throat and licking his lips.

“Its um…you look incredible.”

“Yeah?” CJ smiled.

“God yes. You knew it when you looked in the mirror. You had to know it.”

“I didn’t, well I wasn’t sure.”

“Be sure.” He got out of bed and put his arms around her. “You are so beautiful and you smell like heaven.” He nibbled on her neck.

CJ giggled, running her hands down his back. His mouth moved over hers, drawing her into a passionate kiss. Moving apart, Greg led her over to the bed. CJ held out her arms for him.

“You really think I'm beautiful?” she asked between kisses.

“That must be a rhetorical question. You are, and I love you very much.”

“I love you too.”

He pulled the tee shirt over his head. CJ kissed his neck, her hands moving down his chest. Greg caressed her small breasts and leaned to kiss them.

“Did I forget to mention how good you taste? You definitely taste good.”

CJ laughed as her husband unsnapped her bra from the front. He pulled her close, rolling them so that she was on top. The kisses intensified as short work was made of her knickers and his pajama pants. CJ gasped as she took him in, smiling when he thrust up.

“Oh Greg.”

“Mmm cookie, that feels so nice.”

She rode him slow, leaning forward so her clit rubbed against his roughest skin. He took hold of her hips and groaned as the feelings started to engulf him. CJ slowed even more and adjusted her weight to take some of the pressure off him. Greg had no idea how she knew what to do, but she was well versed in his body.

“You like it when I'm on top, don’t you?” she asked, stroking his face.

“I like every bit of it, but I don’t know if I can hold on much longer.”

“Cum in me honey…it turns me on.”

“Jesus Christ.”

She leaned forward again and they were able to reach the peak together. CJ rested her body on his, kissing his mouth. She pulled away but Greg pulled her back and kissed her until he was satisfied. CJ felt him pull out; she slid onto the bed wearing a satisfied smile.

“Content?” Greg asked, kissing her nose.

“Mmm hmm. I'm craving key lime pie though.”

He laughed, stroking her hair.

“You're always the one who says it is better to eat junk food when the calories are burning. I'm going to work on another puzzle and probably fall asleep before I finish.”

“Are you sure its not too late to eat pie?”

“Probably, but who cares.”

Nodding, CJ grabbed Greg’s tee shirt and put it on. She threw his pajama pants on the bottom of the bed and headed to the kitchen whistling. Greg smiled as he got comfortable, fluffing the pillows to his liking and resuming his puzzle. Another wonderful, married Saturday, and spring was back. Life was beautiful.

***


End file.
